


Making Some Changes

by PeachyInsomiac



Series: Changes [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, sanders sides au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyInsomiac/pseuds/PeachyInsomiac
Summary: Best Friends through out highschool Patton Sanders , Roman P. Kingston , Logan Barry and Virgil Chesters loosing mostly any contact after it. They at last get a hold of each other, planning a meet up at there favorite ice cream place none of them expected such different Changes like meeting new friends and re-meeting old ones to.





	Making Some Changes

**Author's Note:**

> SO hi this is a au i made and I hope you like it'll both be on tumblr and on here  
> sorry for not the greatest first chapter but i hope you enjoy it!~Rose

Virgil layed on his couch of his apartment it was lonely without the others around as he missed his good friend from high school despite being the youngest out of the group, being age of 21. he finished school at 18 so about three years without seeing Patton or Logan and two years without seeing Roman in person,it was lonely Vrgil debated on messaging the group on Myspace possibly meeting up. But what if they were busy, what if they just don't wanna see him at all and-

~BING BING~

a noise came from his phone it was a alert saying he got a message on Myspace Virgil grabbed his phone then he notice it was from the little group chat of his friends, it was Patton or the nickname was PippyPat.

PippyPat:Guys!  
VirgilVoid: Yeah Pat?

Virgil was the first to respond as soon Roman did Logan replying shortly after.

Princey:What is it Padre?  
Logan Barry:Yes Patton?  
PippyPat: We all should Meet up! if we are still in well town , i know i am , We can meet up at our favorite Ice cream place and all!

Virgil debated but he decided to he was free today anyways.

VirgilVoid: Sure Pat  
PippyPat: Great! Ro? Lo? You guys wanna  
Princey: Of course Padre!  
Logan Barry: Alright but we would need to set up a time to go at

Virgil chuckled with a smile Logan was same old Logan. 

VirgilVoid:In a Hour how about  
Pippypat:That works! Guys?  
Princey:Sure!  
Logan:That would be fine.  
Pippypat: Well See you Guys in a hour!!

~ A TIMESKIP A HOUR LATER~  
Roman had been fiddling with his hair , pacing around, fixing his outfit more then once he was just nervous about all of this as he hasn't seen any of them in person in years. He has to look his absolute best he had his name to live up to as Roman Prince Kingston! Then some one caught his eye a slouched figure walking into the shop heading over towards him soon Roman started to notice the Caramel brown hair, the bags under the pale man's eyes it was Virgil.  
A chuckled left Roman's Lips as he said "Look at You Hot Topic you haven't changed a bit" "Hah Look at yourself Princey the only thing new about you that you're wearing Earrings" "Awe you noticed!" they both laughed it off as Logan approached them "Hey it's Lo!" Roman said as of course it was Logan though Virgil was in awe when he saw Logan soon going into surprise.  
While Roman's Gasp was loud and verbal Virgil kept his shock quiet and to himself Logan's hair was the same Dark brown close to black color until it neared the front where the closer Logan got He could see Shades various dark blue dyed neatly into it and Logan's hair wasn't slicked back for once. If you asked Logan Barry Years ago in high school about ever dying his hair he would tell that person it was a stupid and pointless thing to do and you would never catch him with colored hair in the past. " Logan! Your Hair you dyed it! Wow it's so Nice! What made you change your mind?" Roman spoke loudly as he went over closer to Logan to examine the hair. "Well Roman I just had a change of mind, besides it's not some crazy ridiculous bright color, it's a nice dark one that blends nicely into my own hair color it's only Logical to get it done in a settle way so it doesn't make me look like a clown." Logan explained here was Logan Barry used to hate anything that had something to changing hair color or dying it , now here he was Logan Barry with colored hair. Virgil completely loved it as he only said "It's Nice." Not wanting to make a scene like Roman did over there. "Thank you Virgil" Logan replied soon it was just the three of them Patton wasn't here yet which was surprising he was usually here sooner.  
This male walks in tank top where you can see all these various tattoos and a lot of freckles to and see the belly button pericing under the cloth , and he had a eye brow one as well and there was mulitple on his ears , more on the right then the left one. “Ro!Lol!Virge! I missed you all!” The comment sounded like Patton it came from the Man with all the Tattoos and Pericings.  
Virgil Jaw dropped as he had to blink and rub his eyes a bit that was Patton , there was no one else with that same bubbly voice , that bright smile it was Patton gosh he wasn't expecting such a change from Patton.  
Logan's reaction had his intensely staring at Patton this was Patton but gosh this was surprising for the stotic side enough to make him look slightly confuse with surprise lingering in his icy blue eyes.  
Lastly Roman's extremely loud gasp as he ran up and hugged Patton as he looked at the tattoos pericings " Wow Padre! this is such a change , of course you look lovely as always but wow i'm going have to get use to such a sight!" of course Roman was surprised by this all but he was so nice as sweet about it honestly it made Patton blush a little and giggle.  
Now that they were all here they ordered there ice cream and sat down with it now they are here it's a bit awkward they haven't seen eachother in person in awhile and they were no longer teenagers they were adults. As Virgil sat beside Logan and Patton Sat beside Roman as Patton asked the question they all been thinking.

"What are we doing now?"


End file.
